Is It Gonna be a Wedding
by Vodams
Summary: Tommy and Kat getting married...maybe..maybe not..warning to all KAT LOVER's!
1. One more day before I get married

Summary: Two Former Zeo Rangers is about to tie the knot..but someone else has a early wedding present?

Angel Grove, California 2000

Marriot Hotel

8: 56 p.m.

Adam, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Jason and Tommy were sitting in Tommy's groom suite the night before his Wedding

" So..tomorrow's the big day man..are you nervous." Zack asked

" Sort of..I mean I always dreamt of this moment."

" And you've pictured Kat as your wife..or a certain brunette instead.." Billy implied

Tommy looked at Billy before glancing at his other friends then letting his head drop avoiding all of their eyes

" Then why hell didn't you call her or get your ass on the plane then...and also when me and Kim came back you should've took her aside and asked her but you did neither." Jason inputs

" I know that Jason..but I took the cowards way out..and now I'm engaged to Kat..and I can't break her heart."

" Tommy we all know that Kim hurt you..but when it came I think all of us surprised and shock..but to say that you just let it go as quickly as you did..it's like that after all the times Kim was there for us..neither one of us tried to get any type of answers from Kim...and now your about to marry her replacement." Adam pointed out

" Me and Kat has an understanding an mutual on at that..we both agreed not to lie to one another..she's know that Kim will always be apart of my life that'll I might not let go of..and just because she's about to be my wife come tomorrow..does not mean a thing..Kat can't replace Kim at all she was my first girlfriend for two whole years..the feeling aren't just gonna up and leave like that...I got down on my knee and proposed to Kat after three years of dating..she won't do the same thing to me."

" Tommy..sometimes I think that your just fooling yourself..you did just about anything and everything you could for Kimberly and she did the same..nobody here is gonna try to mislead you..but be honest with us..you thought that if Kim had told you face to face or over the phone that she really did meet someone else..you would go into a world that kept your heart from the heartache ever again..so is you just hiding the fact that Kat can really make you happy for the rest of your life." Rocky said

Tommy looked down at his feet...' Kim and Kat are two entirely different people..but Kim could always make me happy with just a smile..and Kat she was there when ' it ' went down and she did try her best to make happy by doing the little dinner with Heather ..then the dance that we both shared..but when it comes down to..but I couldn't face her at neither oppurtunity the heartache always came back whenever I locked eyes with her..I guess I am.' Tommy looked up at his friends.." I guess she can..and I'm willing to try.."

" Then I guess Kim's not coming to wedding."

" No..me and Kat both decided not to send one to Kim..even if she did find someone else..I wouldn't do that..besides Kim and Kat have unresolved issues.."

" Now it might be wrong for me to say this..but it would at least be fun." Rocky mumbled

Zack hid his smirk while Adam and Jason shook their heads and Tommy glared at his friend.." Hey Rocko..that's my bride and ex..your talking about."

" Tommy all of know that Kim is a hellcat when she's pushed to the limit..so we both know that's sort of funny if Kim and Kat where in the same confined area." Billy explained

_Knock...Knock..Knock_

" Who could that be.." Adam wondered as he got up and went over to the door and opened it

" Hey guys..what's up.." Trini questioned as she came into the room dropping her bag by the dresser then sat down next to Billy

" Trini what are you doing here instead of at the Hilton with the other girls." Jason wondered

" I don't want to be there enough said." Trini answered shortly

The guys looked at her then kept quiet...

Hilton Hotel

9:30 p.m.

_The Bridal Suite_

Vida and Sandra fussed over their friend who sat at the vanity sat

' Why didn't I leave with Trini ' Aisha thought as she continued to read her magazine

" Hey Aisha..what do you think." Kat inquired as she showed off her Tiara

" It's pretty Kat..that must've cost alot."

" It's was nothing my dad and mum said nothing for less for there princess..afterall it's mine and Tommy's Wedding Day..nothing will ruin my day."

" So everyone you invited is coming." Vida asked

" Yeah..I mailed the invitations after me and Tommy made up the list."

" So your Wedding night will be both of your first times." Sandra questions

' Not Tommy he gave his virginity to Kim and vice versa ' Aisha thought to herself as she glanced out the window

" Tommy never told me if he and her had sex..I told him that I had a right to know..but he kept quiet..so I assumed that he to is a virgin...and if all of the guests are coming they'll be very delighted to see what a true wedding is all about."

" Excuse me..I need to get something from my car.." Aisha informed as she grabbed her purse

" Okay Aisha..but hurry back so our little game can begin." Vida inputs

Aisha walked out the door and stood to the side of the wall.." I also sent a invite to Kim..afterall she and Tommy have moved on to other people..Kim more faster than Tommy..so he'll be surprised to see her there with whomever she's bringing." Kat issued

" Does Tommy know that your inviting his ex.." Sandra suggested

" No..but it's been over four years know..she'll just have to accept that me and Tommy are gonna be married."

Aisha overheard the conversation then went down to her car and picked up another one of her bags and went back up to the Bridal suite acting like she never heard a thing

Marriot Hotel

10:15 p.m.

Jason does Kim have a new number cause she didn't give it to me." Trini asks

" Yeah..here use my phone." Jason insisted as he handed her his cell phone

Trini looked through the phone book until she came across Kim's number and dialed it..

" _Hello."_

" Hello..Kim."

_" Uh no this is Amelia..Kim's not here."_

" Do you know when she'll be back."

_" Actually..Kim, Sam and Renee have left for good..after her accident."  
_

Trini's breath caught in her throat..." What Accident.."

Adam, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Jason and Tommy all looked at her waiting for an answer

_" Kim was in a severe accident over three months ago..they couldn't get her name because she was in a coma for three months...__and now Renee, Sam and Kim have packed up their stuff and left the compound..I'm sorry."_

" No thanks for informing me..um..do Renee have a number I can call."

_" Nope..she doesn't carry her cell anymore neither does Kim."_

" What about this Sam person."

_" Sam doesn't either..' cause she's too young'..I have to go now..bye"_

" Bye.." Trini hung up the phone and sighed

" What accident."

" Not to Kimberly."

" And Who's Sam."

" Shut up." Trini exclaimed .." the Accident happened to Kimberly four months ago..and she wasn't there..the gymnast said that Kim, Renee and Sam left without leaving no number."

" Where would she go." Adam inquires

" Who knows..I guess Kim didn't want any of us to know."

" I guess not..neither one of us can blame her." Billy stated

Tommy got up and went over to the bed and layed down

" I think we should call it a night guys and girl." Rocky says

" Yeah..oh fearless one is getting married."

' I just wish it wasn't to Kat..something just irks me about her.' Trini thought as she climbed into bed next to Billy

Jason, Rocky and Adam smirked at the couple then also got into their bed and went to sleep

_**The End for now..**_

_**Warning..this has Kat bashing in it..so if you have read it I apologize..but hey I just can't write her and Tommy together!**_

_**Plz Review..anyway!**_


	2. A not so new feeling

Hiton Hotel

7:30 a.m

Aisha brushed her teeth as she listened to Vida and Sandra make more fuss over Kat the bride to be

" I can't believe she deliberately went behind his back and sent a invite to Kimberly..I'm just a few minutes from smacking that heffer...besides I got something to do and it's definitely not gonna be a very happy wedding day for Kat." Aisha rinsed out her mouth then wiped around it before coming out of the bathroom

" About time slowpoke we do have a wedding to get started..pick up the pace your slacking..move it." Sandra exclaimed as she hurried into the bathroom next

Kat looked at her friend.." Aisha what's wrong..your supposed to be happy for both me and Tommy..we are your friends and it should be exciting that the both of us are gonna finally be together."

' Something about that makes me wonder about the true meaning behind that '..Aisha thought as she turned to face her friend.." Kat..I am happy for you two..it's just that I need to be near Rocky.."

_Knock..Knock.._

Vida went to the door and opened it letting Tanya in.." Sorry about arriving late..my plane had three layovers that took forever to board again..congratulations Kat."

" Thanks Tanya..It's good that you are here..somebody else needs a little boost.." Kat insisted

Tanya looked over at Aisha who shrugged her shoulders then went on packing her stuff...Tanya walked over to her friend bent over to where she could talk without be heard.." What the hell did I just walk into."

" It's Kat..do you know she sent Kim ad invite to today's wedding unbeknownest to Tommy."

" She didn't..that's creul."

" I know..and her two friends seemed to be fine with it...look I can't tell you to turn your back on her..and I'll be at the wedding..but I can't stand here and listen to them like they don't care who they hurt..just as long as she and Tommy get married..I gotta go.." Aisha commented as she grabbed her bags

Tanya watched as her friend left out the door..." Hey where did the other bridesmaid go." Vida queried

" She went to see her boyfriend..they just can't stay away from one another for more than one day." Tanya replied coolly

" Oh well she better be at the wedding with a more cheerful attitude for her friends wedding...and you need to get a move on to slow poke..like right now." Sandra suggested with a smirk

Tanya's smiled at her and nodded her head agreeing..' Look winch..don't push me..I really not in the mood after a few long flights and I haven't had any sleep '.." Ok..just watch your tone..enough said okay...thanks."

Vida and Sandra looked at each other before turning their back on her Tanya went on about getting herself dressed for the wedding

**Marriot Hotel**

**8:15 a.m.**

_**The Groom's suite**_

Tommy stood infront of the mirror glancing over himself from head to toe..' Why do I get this feeling that I'm about to make the hugest mistake of life..well the biggest one was never going after Kim when I first got the letter'

" Hey bro..what's the matter." Jason asked as he placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder

" Jase..I'm more torn then before..I've spent the last three years with Kat..and they have been some good times and a few bad times..but now that today is here..I don't know what to do."

Adam, Rocky, Billy and Zack came into the room all wearing black tuxes with a single color rose on the side of the suit

" Tommy are you sure you want to go through with this wedding today." Billy inquired

Tommy sat down on the stool.." I don't know..ever since I fell asleep last night..all of the dreams had replayed through my mind and it came down to the fact that I was gonna marry Kim..I mean I had two dreams one with Kat first..and the other with Kim..I guess I won't ever let go of my feelings for Kim."

" Well my friend..now comes the question..do you want to call off this wedding or go through with it." Adam implied

" Yeah I'm gonna go through with it..I know it's stupid..but I did propose to her and ask her..and I have no problem standing behind my words..she hasn't lied to me.."

Aisha walked down the hall towards Tommy's hotel room folding a piece of paper then bent down and slipped it underneath the door and hurried over to the exit and watched the door

Trini came out of the room putting on her earrings when the piece of the paper caught her attention she picked it up then went to the door and opened it glancing up and down the hallway then closing the door back

" Step one is complete in the destruction of Kat and Tommy's wedding." Aisha smiled as she walked away

" Hey Tommy this letter just came for you." Trini announced as she handed the letter to him."

Billy's eyes were wide as he glanced over Trini's body..Zack and Adam elbowed him in the stomach...all of them watched as Tommy read the letter

_Tommy.._

_I just had to let you know that Kat's true colors has reared it's ugly head..she told her friends that she sent an inivitation to Kimberly and who__ever she's bringing with her today..it's her surprise to you..I just wanted to let you know that ahead of time_

_Anonymous_

Tommy picked up his cell phone and called Kat's number

_" Hello Babe"_

" Hey..I got a question for you."

_" Okay what is it."_

" Nobody that wasn't on the list is coming today?"

_" Tommy everyone that was added to the list by me and you are coming no one else..I'm not lying to you Tommy."_

Tommy let the words fall and said something else.." Okay..you do know that I don't like being lied to like Kim probably did."

_" Tommy..Kim is forgotten..she's not the issue today..it's about you and me..I gotta go..see you in a few bye." Kat hung up the phone_

" What does that not say Tommy." Rocky asked

Tommy handed the letter to Rocky and the others immediately crowded around him to read what the message says

" Tommy..you can't possibly think about going through with this." Zack says

Tommy picked up his jacket and put his arms into the sleeves and straightened it.." I am..but she just lied to me..if Kim does show up..Kat is gonna be in for it..in front of everybody..come on guys..there's a wedding about to take place in less than an hour." Tommy took the letter and placed it inside his coat and walked out

" Uh-oh.." the remaining ex-rangers chorused as they quickly followed

_**St. Paul's Church**_

_**9:00 a.m**_

**The Groom's Room**

Tanya sent a text message to Adam informing him that something is up..Adam flipped his phone up and opened the text..Rocky, Billy, Zack and Jason was around him waiting on Tommy to come out of the back room

_**" Hey Honey..**_

_**I finally got in this morning..and walked right into a pit..Aisha told me that Kat did a thing behind Tommy's back..I don't know **__**if any of you guys know yet..Aisha left the room after she told me..anyways I can't wait to see you..it has been way too long...I **__**just hope Tommy doesn't flip..I'll see you soon cutie**_

_**Love always **_

_**Tanya S.**_

Adam closed the phone.." It seems that Aisha is pissed off at Kat..she was there when Kat told her friends."

" Well Lady and Gentlemen this wedding will go down in ranger history that's for sure."

The Minister and Tommy came out of the back room.." Let's get out in the sanctuary and take our places."

" Yes Sir Reverend McDaniels." Jason said as he and the others caught the smirk that Tommy sent to them as he followed the Minister out the side door

_**The Bridal Suite**_

" Is my princess ready for her big day." Alfred asked

" Yes Daddy..I'm ready to become the New Mrs. Thomas Oliver." Kat applied as she stood up in all cream like silk gown that hugged her

figure in all the right places

" Kathy..you look girl..he'll have a hard ass time keeping his hands off of you.."

' barf..barf..' Aisha thought as she picked at ther small bouquet of pink and red roses

Sandra and Vida followed Kat and her father out the door with Aisha behind them

_**In the Sanctuary **_

Adam and Rocky stood behind Jason who was behind the calm Groom who wore a straight face

" I don't like her and I never did." Leslie whispered

" I know Les..but we had to in front of our son..he was hurting..but he wouldn't go after her..but now I think he's acting a little differently."

Leslie looked at her son and smiled at him..Tommy smiled back her brightly then glanced at the door.." He's got something planned."

Aisha walked down the aisle with a smile on her face and it grew wider once her eyes landed on Rocky's

" Damn I'm very lucky" Rocky commented in low tone

" We both are man." Adam inputs as his eyes locked on Tanya's form as she walked down the aisle in a tight fitting green dress

" Hey Honey." Tanya mouthed as she walked pass giving Tommy a encouraging smile

Adam blushed a little then mouthed ' I love you ' at his girlfriend

Alfred patted his daughter's hand as they made their way down the aisle

_In the Ladies room_

"Auntie Neenee..my mother doesn't know that me and you are about to interfere in my daddy's wedding." Sam asked as Renee fixed her little white and pink sundress

" No she doesn't sweetie..me and your mommy has taken good care of you..and we must do the same for mommy now..and if that means we have to get your daddy's attention then so be it..by any means neccessary.."

" The invitation that thing sent my mommy..was for me since she did have Kimberly and her guest on it." Sam applied as she sat on the sink

" Yeah that's true darling..and you look just like your father..he'll be surprised as hell to see that you are here in stead of your mother who can't be."

" Auntie Neenee..I'm ready to make my arrival..I hope Daddy isn't mad." Sam stated

" He might be at first..but it'll fade quickly once he see you..Come on sweetie." Renee picked up her neice and carried her out the ladies room and right into the wedding...

_**The End for Chapter two!**_

_**I want to thank Emerald Kitten, Dr- Dino-Dude, may 1331 and Dark Honda for their reviews..chapter three will be posted in a day or **__**sooner! enjoy!**_

_**Tay**_


	3. I object it's as simple as that!

**To my fellow writers whom reviewed: Dark Honda, Red and black 4eva, Disney Heart, Demons-Heart, Zila 12000 and ****Dr-Dino-Dude for reveiws..and even though I got flamed by grumpyk I still appreciate ur reviews keep em' comin!!**

**flame or no flames is very much welcomed!**

**Chapter 3 - I object..it's as simple as that!!**

_**St. Paul's Church**_

_**10:00 a.m.**_

Tommy smiled as Kat and her father made their way down the aisle towards him and the priest..' I'm sorry that I won't be married today'

" I love you Tommy." Kat mouthed to her soon to be husband as she and her father stopped in front of them

" Who gives this woman to this man." Minister McDaniels asked

" Her mother and I do." Alfred Hillard acclaimed as he gave his daughter a kiss on he cheek then looked over at his soon-to-be son in law.." you better take good care of her."

Tommy simply nodded his head before Kat claimed his hand in hers

The minister went on as he said a prayer.." We come her today with cleansed souls..no misleading one another is that correct Thomas and Katherine."

Both Kat and Tommy nodded their heads slightly.." Very well let's get to the most important part..if there is anyone here who objects to this joining speak now or forever hold your peace."

The groom side nervously looked at each other.." I object...it's as simple as that.." a little voice shouted from the entrance way all heads looked down the aisle to see a tall African American woman carrying a small child on her hip with her head turned facing the door

" On what grounds." Alfred shouted as he stood up

Sam turned around and looked at the congregation..." I do believe that I was invited by the bride and groom. Sam paused as she got down and walked down the aisle with Renee close behind her.." unfortunately my mother Kimberly Ann Hart couldn't make it..and as a guest..me and my aunt just arrived in a nick of time it seems.." Sam informed as she reached the alter then looked up at her father and smiled.." Hello Daddy..surprise!"

Trini, Aisha, and Tanya shared similar smiles along with their friends

" I thought that we wasn't gonna send one to Kimberly." Tommy implied as he kept looking back and forth between Sam and Kat

" I didn't see anything wrong with it..why are you jumping down on me..I love you Tommy..besides that's probably not even your daughter."

Sam glared at the bride with an intense glare..Renee decided to say something. " Well let me see if I can clear this up for you Katherine... Kimberly competed in the Pan Globals after she gave birth to Samantha..I was there throughout the whole pregnancy and birth for that matter..apparently she received some letters from her friends saying alot about you and Tommy going behind her back..she came to Angel Grove in her third month..let's just say she got her answers when she saw the both of you hanging out by yourselves in the park..then I assume that's around the time her letter made itself known..by arriving at the Youth Center..she told me that if she would've been kept in the dark..she wouldn't have had an inkling when she came back seven months later..I know that the wedding invitation was sent deliberately and don't even deny it Katherine..the main purpose was to get to Kimberly..well she's not here..but her daughter is taking her place..and I'm her guest.." Renee stated as she locked eyes with both the groom and the bride

" Uh minister McDaniels there isn't gonna be wedding today." Tommy informed

" Yes there is..you asked our daughter to marry you and that's what you are gonna do." Olivia injected

Aisha and Tanya dropped their bouquets and walked over to the groom side

" Olivia..apparently my son has already called off the wedding..unless she got another man to take Tommy's place.."

" Look Tommy..this can still be our wedding day." Kat says

" Kat..I called you earlier asking if you were being upfront with me about the guest list..I listened to your answer and I bit back my words...Kim lied to me and after what we built our relationship on I thought that you were gonna keep your promise to me and never go behind my back by mailing one to Kim..I want to know why..and why have you broken your promise."

" Kim shouldn't have no problem with me and you getting married..she could've made up the fact to cover up the fact that she probably does have somebody el" Kat was cut off

" Hold up..for your information my mother had no choice..yes she broke my father's heart..and yes she didn't not tell him about me or anyone else for that matter..but to stand there thinking you know something is wrong..my mother is now sitting in a wheel chair paralyzed from the waist down and has been for the last five months..and my mother has been only devoted in raising me along with Aunt Renee..so if you can kind not use my mother's name in means necessary to right your wrong." Sam suggested

" Look little girl..maybe you should stay out of grown folks business." Alfred insisted

" Well just to let you know..I will stay out of grown folks business when you or your daughter keep your negative comments about my mother out of your mouths.." Sam retorted with a flick of her dark brown hair

" You little.." Olivia said but was cut off

" Excuse me.. but if you even call my neice anything..I will drop you right where your standing." Renee pointed out

" Renee where is Kimberly..I need to see her." Tommy commented

" Tommy your not leaving me here..we're supposed to be getting married."

_Rinng,Rinnngggg!!!_

" Hello." Renee said as she answered her phone

_" Nee..it's me..where are you two."_

" Kim..we had to see it."

_" Tell me you and Sam aren't at the wedding."_

" Yeah we are.."

_" And how did it go." Kim asked with a tone of disgust_

" Actually..I don't think it's gonna continue..where are you?" Renee questions

_" I decided to take a little trip to the park..I know it's stupid of me..but I had to get out of the house."_

" We're on our way..see you soon."

_" Okay bye..and the both of you know better."_

" Hey I'm not the one who took it out the trash in the first place..I was just the driver..bye."

Leslie and Frank looked at the granddaughter who was looking up at her aunt.." We have granddaughter Frank."

" I know..and it's not hard to see that."

" Auntie Neenee..mommy's mad isn't she."

" A little..so why don't we go cheer her up."

" Okay..she's at the spot isn't she." Trini asks this time

" Yeah Trini..she is..are you guys coming." Renee wondered

" Mine as well there's nothing left to stay here for." Tanya inputs as she walked down the aisle followed by Adam

" I think she has a great idea..bye." Aisha said as she followed along with Rocky

Tommy turned and had few words with the priest before shaking his hand then looked at his parents and nodded then all of the people on the groom's side got up and left..leaving the Bride, her friends and her parents standing there fuming

' I will get you back Kimberly' Kat thought to herself as she clutched the bouquet tightly then screaming as loud as she can

_**Outside the Church**_

" Tommy as soon as everything is settled..you bring Kimberly, Sam and Renee to the house." Leslie suggested

" Sure..no problem mom..see you guys later." Tommy added as he gave his mother and father a hug then got in his jeep and left

" I think we should give them some time..because it'll be awkward if all us bombard her all at once." Zack commented

" Sounds good..so how about we go get out of these formal attire." Billy states

The others agreed then went their seperate ways..

**That's the End of Chapter 3**

_**Teaser - **_

Tommy stood back as he watched the mother of his child sitting a wheel chair playing with her hands

" What do you want Tommy...if it's custody of Sam..well you can forget it."

" I'm not going after custody of Sam..I want to clear up some things between us.."

Kim inhaled deeply then turned her head and looked at him..

**Reviews are welcomed good or bad!**


	4. Time to come clean

**Thanks to all of my reviewers..u guys are the best!**

**Here's another chapter**

_**Angel Grove Park**_

Kim wheeled herself upto the spot that held a special memory that she shared with Sam's father...Kim looked down at her dark green blanket wishing that she could walk around again instead of being in this wheelchair

" My mommy's sad isn't she aunt neenee." Sam asked in a whisper as she and Renee watched from a short distance

" Yes she is...but don't worry sweetheart she'll be up and walking again." Renee replied

" Renee Monae' Jackson..why in the world did you that." Kim inquired as she baccked up a little then turned around to look at her daughter and friend

" Mommy..it's not Aunt neenee's fault..I took the invitation out of the trashcan..she deserves al that she gor today." Sam stated

" Fine..I don't want to hear anymore..Nee can you take her home and get her changed into some jeans." Kim questions softly

" Are you gonna be fine right here."

" Yeah..I'm not going anywhere anytime soon..but if I do I'll call your cell." Kim says

" Okay..come one munchkin..let's go get you out of theis dress and into some play clothes." Renee inputs as she took Sam's hand and walked back to her car and placed Sam in her carseat then got in the driver's seat and drove off

Tommy waited until Renee was out of sight then stood back and wartched the mother of his sitting in a wheel chair playing with her hands

" What do you want Tommy...if it's custody of Sam...well you can forget it."

" I'm not going after custody of Sam..I want to clear up some things between us."

Kim inhaled deeply then turned her head and looked at him..." What is it that you think we need to clear up... and I know that those two interrupted your wedding..but please go on and marry her."

" I'm not going to..call it whatever..but I've finally came to my senses."

" Ohhhh..so who's gonna be the next soon-to-be Mrs. Thomas Oliver...but don't worry..they won't stop the next wedding." Kim explained

" Well I hope not.."

" And why would you say that."

" Because I'll do whatever what I can to make the dream that i've had since we first met..and the dream that I had when I was sleeping last night."

Kim turned herself around.." Oh please Tommy...you was just about to get married not that long ago..just leave please." Kim suggested

" Then tell me like you really mean it Kimberly." Tommy retorted as he stood behind with his hands in his pockets waiting on Kim to tell him to either stay or leave

" I don't want you to take pity on me just because I'm in this wheelchair..and just because you just found out that Samantha is your daughter does not mean a thing."

" Kimberly..wil you please just shut up..I know that I messed up alot..and I'm not gonna pity you at all...and Sam is our little girl...you've done wonderful in raising her." Tommy paused as he came around the wheel chair and bent down so that he was on eye level with Kimberly.."I want to do what's right for you, Sam and me...I want to be there for you and I won't take no for an answer...I want the both of you back in my life... please give me that chance."

" I'm not gonna stop you from seeing Sam..and I know that I've kept Sam a secret from you until today... Tommy I was sad when that invitation came to my apartment..but I just don't understand alot of the things that happened the way it did."

Tommy took Kim's hand in his giving it a squeeze making her eyes meet his..." That's not important right now okay..what's important is that we as parents get to know each other again..nothing to fast just take it slow."

" I understand Tommy..and believe me that it would be for the best that Sam has her father in her life right now..especially after the parental units of mine divorced when I was young..I want Sam to have something stable." Kim says with her head down again

Tommy lifted her head up with his hands.." How long have you been back?"

" I've been back for about four months now...I've stayed in my house for the past few months..and I've seen alot of you and the others walking down the street heading to where ever you were going..I didn't think it was a good idea to tell anyone of you that I was there nontheless to see me in a wheel chair..so why don't we just forget it..like you said it's not important." Kim suggests

" Fine...at least we are conversating with each other amicably..to a sort."

Renee carried a sleeping Sam on her hip when they were heading back to the spot where Kim was when she spotted Tommy was in front of Kim still holding her hand.." What does it matter Tommy..just because we're talking in a good and positive way does not mean that we can't civil to each other..besides I've learned my lesson."

" Tommy what a surprise to see you here already." Renee injected

" Well what did you expect me to do..just do the same thing I did when the letter first came..no instead I came here to one place that could help me find solace..I understand that I almost made a big mistake..but what you don't know was that I was about to call of the wedding off before a small individual stepped in..I told Kat that I wanted honesty between us..and she broke it..I called her this morning to see if she would come out and tell me before the wedding and she didn't..someone slipped a note under the door to the groom's suite revealing to me that Kat sent an wedding invitation to you as a surprise for me..well after that and along with the others foregoing and true statements about what I can't seem to let go of and no matter how much effort I put in to it..I've never could let go of my feelings for Kimberly..and if we can somehow build another trusting and loving as well as a stable relationship for our daughter and probably ourselves as time goes on.." Tommy commented

Sam smiled as she to herself hearing her Daddy talk with unburied emotions.." Does this mean that we can try to be a family then."

" And how long have you been awake." Renee queried as she sat Sam down

" I just woke up a couple minutes when we were coming into the park so I just played sleep until now...so are we gonna finally be a family..are we mommy and daddy and aunt Nee."

" And what about the rest of us." another voice injected

Kim inhaled sharply as she turned her head and watched as her friends smiled nervously at her.." Renee."

" I didn't tell them where you were..I didn't even know what they were gonna do after I left." Renee said

" She's not lying to you Kim..we left ten minutes after she did." Zack applied

" And it's not clueless to any of us how much time we spent at this park." Trini pointed out

" Kim we just decided to see if we can still be as close as we used to be." Billy says without no translation needed from his girlfriend

" Well I did write that letter as cover up for my pregnancy...but there's something that you guys need to know." Kim implied as she bit her lip

" You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Kim." Aisha replied

" I have to..so that you all won't worry about me..I was stalked constantly..it started after I sent the letter to Tommy..I managed to block it all..but they kept coming..I guess that's the price I had to pay for doing what I did..so I moved out of the compound and into another apartment..but that didn't mean a thing when I was six months in term I was confronted by these two people..they said some horrible things..and I listened to them so what big deal..so from then on I felt that I had to make sure that Sam was born healthy..and she was a full term baby at that..but when Jason came down to see me and invited me to go on a little adventure..I did go on the little persuasion gift that Renee has..and it turned out to be just what they said it was going to happen..so I let it go and left knowing that she made you happy." Kim said

" But the threats have died down ever since."

" I wish that you could've said something to me or any of us." Jason exclaimed

" Why would it matter..I didn't see or heard from them for over two years now.." Kim pointed out

" Still.." Tommy adds but gets cut off

" Still nothing Tommy...what's done is done..just let it go."

_Ring..Ring..Ring_

Renee looked at Kim then reached over and took the phone and opened and looked at the screen seeing as the caller was unknown then flipped it open.." Who's this."

_" It's been a long time." The mechanic voice responded_

Renee closed the phone and put both of her hands around and brung them up to her her forehead and closed her eyes

" I guess that was whoever it was that's behind those old phone calls." Kim asks

" Yeah..and I swear..if they ever show their face or faces ever again...I will break any piece I get my hands on." Renee revealed then sighed when the phone rung again..." What!"

_" If you hang up again..it will cost you one your new friends...or that little niece of yours...or the little cripple " the voice informed_

" Okay..if you come anywhere near me Sam..you will be sorry..stay the hell away from me, Kim and most importantly stay the hell away from Sam."

_" I do believe that the deal was to isolate yourselves..and I'll play nicely..but I've been watching...and I'm not happy...all three of you will suffer..__Bye."_

Renee looked at Kim then at Sam and the others..." I guess that he or she has kept tabs on us..and now he or she might come after us." Renee informed

" I will not hide and neither will you..they already cost me the feelings in my legs..the further they push the further I will get pushed over my limits and when that happens they will regret the day they cross my path... I've lived in fear for the past year and half until they made the mistake of not making sure that I was done..and now that they want to come after Sam..well they just pushed me in the wrong direction.." Kim exclaims

" Have you been doing something behind my back Kim." Renee questions

" Yes I have..I want to move my legs again..I want to walk around instead of being in this wheelchair.." Kim answers then moved the dark green cover off her legs revealing two identical leg braces

Tommy's jaw clenched as Jason, Rocky, Zack, Adam and Billy seethed...the girls looked at each other then at their respective boyfriends and bro'..How long have your legs in those confined leg braces?" Billy inquired

" Ever since I came back from Angel Grove when the fiasco happened." Kim answered

" Almost three years." Tanya inputs

" Yeah..I've had reconstructive surgery twice after some complications appeared and they had to repair alot of my tendons in both legs..and now that I've decided to leave Florida I brought some of my records that they gave me copies of so that my doctor can look over them." Kim explained

Sam looked out at the lake fiddling with her little fingers.." Mommy does it seem weird that on this day the calls just happens to start again..after me and Aunt Renee stopped the wedding." Sam stated with her back facing them

Renee looked around the park.." That may be a theoritical suggestion..but what woul"

" Exactly.." Trini injects

" She might be the one behind it." Aisha added

" Come here Sam." Kim called

Sam walked over to her mother who picked her up and sat her on the arm of the wheel chair.." Yes ma'am Mommy."

" I want you tell me what happened today." Kim inquired

" Well when Aunt Renee and me entered the sanctuary..the minister was asking if there was anyone who objects..and I said that I object..and the bride's father yelled at me saying 'on what grounds..and I told them about the invitation and how it says your name and the word guest underneath it..then I walked up to my father..then she said that she loved my father and that I wasn't even his daughter..then Auntie Nee stepped in and told all of it..and no more wedding." Sam reveals

" Thanks sweetie...you do know that somebody will try to harm you."

" I know mommy..but they must don't know what I see everyday..and that is you are determined to get what you want in life...and Auntie Nee you said a bad word..and I do know that they made you mad with their idle threat...but they want to get you to get yourself all worked up..don't let them Auntie Nee."

" I'm sorry for swearing in front of you..and I just don't like it when they say things that will make cross that line..but they have to do something that will make me do that..you and your mom are my friends..I will do whatever I can to make sure that they will pay if they get pass me."

Sam looked over at the others.." and what all of you..it did seem to me that you were happy when I spoke up..I saw the smiles."

Trini stooped down in front of where Sam was perched.." Me and your mommy goes way back..and we all stick up for one another..or in another term it's called"

" Gung Ho." Sam revealed as Trini smiled at her nodding her head

" Me and your mommy never had a problem supporting one another..and now we have a common goal...since I delivered the little note underneath the door this morning." Aisha reveals

" Yeah..when I walked into the hotel suite..you could cut the tension with a knife..those two girls were just as prissy as snotty as they wanna be..I almost smacked Vida and the other one.." Tanya added

Tommy looked at Aisha.." thanks for saving me from the biggest mistake I was gonna make."

" Actually Tommy you made the biggest mistake by not going after Kim." Rocky says

" Alright I get it..as somebody said earlier it's in the past..all that's left is to move forward." Tommy implied as he locked eyes with Kimberly

" I guess that means we can give each other a fresh start."

" You should know that I can never stay mad at you..and whether any of you believe me or not...I had figure out that something else wrong when that letter came..but the when it did I was caught off guard that I needed something to take my mind of it..and even though I did allow Kat into my heart..it was still nothing compared to what I had with Kim..no matter how much I thought I could be happy with her..what I needed was my head examined.."

" Tommy we all had faults..but I did lie to you.." Kim said

" I know..but at what time would there be for me when something might take that away..especially with our record."

" And that was something I didn't want to happen.."

" My parents want to see you..and they were surprised that a certain someone had alot of attitude."

" Oh yeah she gave the bride side a patent glare that both of you have that is way to wicked." Zack issued

" I wanted to kick her in her leg for even suggesting that comment and her father..I wanted to kick him to..where do they get off." Sam muttered

Kim looked over at Renee..." Go ahead..I'll bring Sam a little later..so that gives you four some time to talk about whatever there's to talk about."

Renee commented as she picked Sam up off the handle and placed her on her hip

" Okay..I guess we can go now if it's okay with you." Kim stated as she covered her legs

Tommy nodded then stood up and Kim pressed the button and let the wheel chair move her pass the others

" Uh girls can you come by my house later."

Trini, Aisha and Tanya looked at each other nodding with smiles on their faces

" I've heard alot of stories about your all girl sleepovers." Tanya inputs

" I do have the tendacy to not hold anything back.."

" I can't wait then." Tanya added

" Me neither..Nee I'll call you so that you bring." Kim says as she held up Renee's cell phone

" Alright Kim."

Tommy and Kim slowly disappeared from the park...Sam looked up at Renee..who looked down at her and nodded

" Yeaahhhh.." Sam screamed as she jumped up and down then ranned across the park to the playground earlier hitting a cartwheel along the way before climbing up the rope and heading down the sliding board

" If it is Kat or any of those pyschos..they will pay for all of the hell they put Kim through." Jason said

" She's definitely full energy" Billy said as he watched Sam play all over the playground equipment

The ex-rangers all took a seat on the tables and benches

" Uncle Zack..can you come push me please." Sam inquired

Zack smiled as he got and went over to the swings and gently gave Sam a push

" Higher please?"

Zack did the underdog move on the swing that had Sam squealing with excitement

A pair of eyes was watching the little girl_.." She'll be the first to feel what I have in store."_ the figure then turned and left the park

_**WHHHEEWWWW!!! that's the end of chap 4**_

_**teaser**_

_**" I'm so sorry for hurting your son..and I'll be living with that for the rest of my life!"**_

_**" But why not come out and tell him."**_

_**" I couldn't..you need to see that if I did they would've done the same thing to Tommy that they did to me!"**_

_**PLZ REVIEW!!**_


	5. The plan for payback and my reasons why?

_**Here's another chapter..please keep the reviews coming!**_

**Kat's Apartment  
****1:35 p.m.**

Vida and Sandra waited for Kat to get back from her parent house..with nothing on at all

" This is not the way Kat's wedding day should've gone." Vida mumbled

" I know..they had no right even being there.." Sandra added

" And with all three of them here..I don't see why we didn't make sure she was really gone." Vida inputs

Kat walked into her apartment with a sullen face and her blonde hair all straightened around her face.." I saw the little brat and the rest of them at the park..and Tommy escorted the little winch over to his mother's house..I can't for the life of me see why in the hell he still wants her when she left him high and dry."

" Don't worry we will get them.."

Vida sat up and gestured for them to come closer.." I gotta plan."

The three of them gathered around the little coffee table...

**The Oliver's Household  
****1:50 p.m.**

Leslie had a huge smile on her face as she came into the Kitchen and turned on the stove burner and placing her kettle on it then she grabbed two cups out of the dish drain and placed a chamomile tea bag in one and two spoonsfull of decafinated coffee in the other one

Frank came into the Kitchen from his den.." I think we need to try and see things from Kimberly's point of view..she was seventeen at the time and she lived in Florida..maybe she felt as if she was burdening our son with a child..even still she wasn't gonna let him just drop out."

" Frank maybe we should wait and see if Kim will tell us..but let's move past all of that to right now..whether we knew when or where they decided to make love..we got a granddaughter who is the spitting image of both of them right down the glare..I know you saw that..I know my heart jumped when she told them off.."

" I was proud of how well she stood her ground..I was kinda waiting for her to kick Alfred in the leg..just like how her mother did to Tommy when they were practing Karate in the backyard."

" I remember that day..and I couldn't believe how well they are intuned with one another..I knew right then and there that Kim had made an real impact on our son.."

" Les..he always smiled when ever he talked about her, looked at her picture, or even held something she'd given him whether it was for his birthday, Christmas or just out of the blue..now there was the time that he did smile when he and Kat was dating but it never met his eyes no matter how hard he tried..it just wasn't there."

" I agree..but he was too damn stubborn to follow his heart..and so he pursued Katherine..and now I hope he listens to his heart this time."

" So do I..and hopefully we will get the chance to bond a little more with Sam."

Leslie poured the steaming water into the cups then set the pot back on the isle..then picking up both cups and carrying them over to the table sitting down carefully giving the other cup to her husband

Tommy slowly pushed the wheel chair down the sidewalk a few feet from his house

" I really missed you Kim...and I didn't even know that she sent you an invitation behind my back."

" It really doesn't matter Tommy..she probably thought that by sending me the invite that I would just automatically give her the satisfaction of seeing the both of you say your vows pledging all of your life to one another..and I would just congratulations..when I got it..it went directly into file 13."

Tommy stopped the wheelchair then leaned over top of her.." what's that?"

" The trashcan..and then I asked Renee to tied the bag up..but what I didn't see was that Sam took out the card but left the envelope."

" She got that part from you Kim..you don't take no for an answer..but hopefully you and me can make it there again."

Kim bit her on bottom lip before shrugging her shoulders

Tommy bent down and kissed Kim's cheek before pushing the wheelchair down the street

Leslie fluffed up her pillows and straightened everything up in the Living Room

" Here you go..a plate with Chocolate Chip Cookies."

" Thank you." Leslie said then she wringed her hands together

Frank ranned his hands up and down his wife's arms..." It's gonna be okay..it's just been a four years since we last saw her..I mean she was here when they had the karate tournament but she didn't stay long..and now."

" I know honey..that's why today we will get everything out..and rebuild the lost connection between our grandaughter's mother..we always had a spot for Kim..she made our brooding and unfulfilled teenaged son out of his shell..we will be grateful to her for showing him the better side of being happy..and that still counts for the letter..no matter how much they said they would make it work..it was bound to happen on either side." Frank explained

Leslie nodded her head and went back into the kitchen with her husband on her heels as she started to fix a pitcher of Sweet Lemon Tea." I just hope they give it another try and raised that little look-a-like."

Frank laughed at that.." I will always remember that..is there anything else you need sweetie."

" Yeah four glasses filled with two cubes of ice and the tray beside the canned vegetables."

Frank went over to the pantry and pulled out the tray then he set it on the counter then he opened up the cabinet and pulled down two glasess then two more

Kim started fidgeting and getting a little nervous.." I can already have a feeling that they will ask all of the questions of why this and why that.. and why now..and probably a few more..Tommy I had my reasons and you and your parents will hear them why..Tommy I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you the moment I found out that I was pregnant with Samantha..but you and I both know that it was necessary for me to keep me and her out of harm's way and that doesn't count for the past years either...I just thought it was a good idea just to send you the letter and let you move on."

Tommy stopped the wheelchair again then walked around it and crouched down in front of her.." Whether you can fully understand that I don't hold that against you..even though I should..but I wouldn't be able to..and trust me it wasn't for my own good it was for the sake of our child..and there is a part of me always feared that once you got on that plane our relationship wouldn't be the same and then my other fears that I dreamt had me coming to the conclusion that I wasn't good enough for you anymore..and when the letter came it sealed it for me..a fear that had you fall into another man's waiting arms I."

" Thomas Oliver." Kim said then smiled as Tommy stiffened at the sound of his full name.." You and me were in different states..apart from one another by three thousand miles..I felt like an outcast when I came back for Christmas..I felt out of place no matter how much effort I put in..she took part of me when she was under the influence of the spell at the time..I felt exactly how you felt when you were having your powers completely taken by Lord Zedd, but they both constantly used me as bait..always being the center of attention..and I got tired of it..so after I returned to Florida and soon learned that I was pregnant..I always dreamt of finding the perfect way to tell you that I was carrying your child..but then the same dreams also came with the same twist with you calling me a liar and telling me to get rid of it by getting an abortion..saying that I wrecked your life..Tommy there was no way in hell that I was even go do that to ­our child..so no matter what kind of questions your parents ask me..I can't promise that I will bit my tongue..but I will do my best to give them the respect they deserve..come on let's get going." Kim suggested

Tommy nodded his head then he took his spot behind the wheelchair and resume the small few yards towards his parent's house

" Oh and one more thing Tommy." Kim added then paused

" Yeah..what is it Kim?"

" That your all the man I can handle and then some."

Tommy smiled as he looked down at his future wife sometime down the road.." The same goes for you beautiful." Tommy inputs as he manuevered the chair up the walkway

" Here's the pitcher of Sweet Lemon Tea..can you take it out there for me."

" Sure honey." Frank nodded then he picked up the pitcher

" Mom..Dad..we're here." Tommy called out from the living room

" We're coming..you two please have a seat on the couch."

Kim looked up at Tommy then stopped him as he tried to pick her up

Tommy's parents came out of the Kitchen realizing that they weren't on the couch..but still near the front door..with Kimberly sitting in a wheelchair.." Oh my..Kimberly!"

Leslie and Frank shook back their nerves as they made their way over to the couch

Kim wheeled herself over to it then she lifted herself out of it and onto the couch and scooted over so Tommy can sit down next to her..." First of all hello to the both of you..and I'm guessing by your reactions your shocked to see a wheelchair as my mode of transportation..it's a long story..shall we begin."

All three of them nodded their heads..and Kim took a deep breath..

_**The End**_

_**Plz Review even if it's on the boring side!**_

_**Tay**_


	6. The truth and the plan is set in motion!

_**Here's another chapter..please read and review!!**_

_**The Oliver household**_

Kim looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Oliver.." I didn't want to put Tommy in another difficult situation then he already was in at the time so..I kept the secret of Samantha's birth from him..I plannned on telling him when I got an letter saying that Tommy was coming to Florida after a few months after the letter I was five months at time so I wanted to see him if he was coming..so I went to the Airport and waited until 4 o'clock he was a no show..so I left the airport and hailed a taxi back to the Compound and I from there I went for a little walk when I stopped at the corner..I had the right to cross and as soon as I did this black car pulled off and struck me down..not once but twice..and out of that horrible incident I was still lucky enough to carry Sam for another three months with no problems..but even during that time I couldn't tell Tommy." Kim stated

" Why not Kim." Frank questioned

" Because at month after Sam was born I tried to start walking again and taking short steps with out my crutches..apparently they thought I would've miscarried Samantha the day I was hit..so two of them followed my every move so one day they cornered me and told me to don't try to contact Tommy or any of my other friends or they would do the same thing to Tommy..they would've put him in a wheelchair or even worst they would've go even further..so I listened to them and I focused on raising Samantha as best as I could along with my friend Renee..the one who was at the church."

" We have to thank her for her timing..and dear that daughter of you two..is a little spitfire." Leslie said

" I know..I just figured that I would try to talk to Tommy one on one..but everytime I called his cell phone..Kat answered and she was real quick to get off the phone..I guess she really wanted to make sure she didn't get caught."

" You two think she's behind this." Frank asked

" Yeah..we haven't heard nothing from them in over a year..and today in the park before me and Tommy left..the calls started again..I don't think is farfetched..but we don't have no proof."

" So what are you two gonna do now?" Leslie implied

" I moved back into my old house there is nothing to do right now but let them give me probable cause to make them pay..I don't have the records here at the time..but I did file a case for them..but the police in Florida have yet to find the car.."

Mr. Oliver nodded his head.." Alright..but Kimberly if you need anything please just let us know."

" All I need is you two to forgive me." Kim said

" Kim dear..we don't hold any grudges..besides we know that relationships comes and goes..but you and our son had this relationship that is hard to get over no matter if you marry other people..you two don't have to rush into another relationship this fast."

" We're not Mom..we're gonna be there for Sam and let our relationship rebuild slowly." Tommy explained

" Yeah..Samantha will finally be able to spend some time with Tommy and you two that is if you can handle her."

" We can..and on top of that we will spoil her and learn all about her." Leslie added

" All you have to do is make sure you have plenty of vegetables especially carrots and corn."

" Is that all of the vegetables she eats Kimberly?"

" No ma'am she eats String beans, Turnips, potatoes whether they are fried, mashed or scalloped..but she doesn't eat Califlower..but she will eat Broccoli."

" Why it's the same thing sort of.." Frank said

" I know..but she tried it once and her exact words were not good mommy."

Tommy looked over at Kim with a smile on his face as she tells his parents about their daughter

" Is there anything else we shouuld have just in case." Leslie asked

" Well she likes any kind of fruit or flavored fruit yogurt with the fruit at the bottom..and apparently she must've picked up on my eating habit when I was pregnant with her..I used to eat cucumbers with with mustard or barbecue sauce so every once in a while she might ask for that but she loves milk or apple juice..no orange juice."

" Not even in the morning."

Kim shook her head no.." Not even in the morning."

" Alright so when do we get to see her again."

" Anytime you want to Mrs. Oliver."

Mrs Oliver looked at her with a raised eyebrow.." What was that Kimberly."

" I said Mrs. Oliver..I lied to you and Mr. Oliver and expecially to Tommy about keeping Samantha under the wraps like that for four years..I lost that privelege to call you two Mom and Dad the moment I kept that secret..so I can't call you to like that no time soon."

" Ok we can understand that Dear..excuse us." Frank said as he and Leslie got up and went into the Kitchen

" Kim why don't you call Renee and tell her to bring Sam over here in fifteen minutes..I want to show you something downstairs in the basement." Tommy stated

Kim nodded her head then picked up Renee's Cell phone and called her cell

_At the Park_

Zack was pushing the swing higher and higher as Lil' Samantha's laughter filled the area..." Yyyyeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh..thank you Unce Zack." Sam said happily as she kept on swinging higher

" Your welcome Sam." Zack applied as he gave her one more good push that had Sam squealing then he walked back over to the others

" Hey Renee..does Kim have everything taken care off." Aisha wondered

" Some what..but I can't answer that..she's the one you guys have to ask about that."

_Ring...Ring...Ring.._

Renee opened the phone and pressed the green phone button.." Hello."

_"Hey Nee it's me"_

" Hey Kim..how is it going."

_" It's going alright so far..I just called to let you know that you can bring Sam over in Fifteen minutes okay"_

" Sure..no problem..We'll see you soon Kim."

_" Ok bye"_

" Bye." Renee said then closed the phone and sat down on the bench away from the others

Tanya, Aisha and Trini looked at each other.." We'll be right back.." the three of them chorused

" Where are you going girls." Jason asked

" To check on something be right back." Tanya said then the three of them ranned off towards Rocky's truck

Rocky watched as his girlfriend get into his car along with her other fellow yellow wearing girls then he waved back at Aisha as she she drove off

" What else has been going on Renee."

Renee looked over Adam.." Pretty much the same..they harassed Kimberly ever since she sent that letter..they went even lower for even hitting her and driving off thinking that she would lose Sam..but she only lost the use of her legs..and now after everything that has happened in the past and today has only made me want to make sure that the those three pay for what they did to Kim what they are planning to do to Sam and me..I know that going after them is gonna land me in jail..but on the other hand there is nothing against me giving them what they so rightyfully deserve.."

Sam came over trying to catch her breath.." Aunt Renee..that was so much fun..this park is better than the one in Florida..we're staying here permanently aren't we."

" We sure are..unless your Mommy have other plans for us." Renee said

" I want to stay here..Florida was nice somewhat but I want to live here just like my mommy used to..and I want to know what my father is all about besides what Mommy has told me.." Sam stated

" Well to be honest sweetie..I don't think we're moving any time soon." Renee commented

" That's not a gurantee though..can you take me to my mommy please."

" Sure come on sweetie." Renee says as she got up

Sam looked over at the men and went up to them and hugged each of them.." Bye Uncle Zack, Uncle Billy, Uncle Adam, Uncle Rocky and Uncle Jason."

" Bye bye Samantha." the five of them chorused

" Please just call me Sam."

The five of them nodded their heads and watched as Renee and Sam walked away

" She is just like Kim and Tommy." Adam commented

" And the attitude to match." Zack pointed

" I hope the next wedding we go to will be there's..like it should've been today." Jason injected

" I think we go do something instead of sitting here." Rocky suggested

" I would say so..even though Rocky doesn't have no car." Billy added as he laughed a little bit

" Come on guys let's go to the gym and work out or play a couple of games of Basketball." Jason suggested

The other four nodded their heads and all five of them walked over to Adam and Zack's truck and then they left the park

_**Kat's Apartment**_

" We're all clear about what to do right." Vida said

" Yeah I know what to do..I can't believe that he didn't keep his vow..when you get down on one knee and asks for someone's hand in marriage it's supposed to be that not the other way around when you get dumped at the altar..Tommy will pay for not going through with our wedding and Kim and that little brat will cost him." Kat said

" Come on girls put em in and let's get them when they are at a weak spot." Sandra implied as she stuck out her hand and Kat and Vida put theirs on top of hers

" Payback!!" The three of them shouted

_**The End of this chapter!! Please leave me a review!!**_

_**Tay**_


	7. Time to Bond

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to any of Saban Characters..only Samantha and Kat's friends are mine!!**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update!!**

_**Oliver's House  
**__**2:15 p.m.**_

" Kim this is my personal gym..Mom allowed me to use part of the basement."

" It's nice..and maybe once I go through my physical therapy..maybe you can help me with a little of my excercises." Kim wondered

" Of course..and maybe sometimes I can come to your appointments so that I can see what to do."

Kim nodded her head as she looked around the gym area.." Can we go back upstairs now."

" Sure." Tommy applied as he carried Kim upstairs and over to the couch

" Tommy can you please get me another basket from downstairs please."

" Alright." Tommy applied as he went back downstairs

Kim was sitting on the couch glancing out the window waiting for Renee to arrive with Sam while Tommy was in the basement and his parents in the Kitchen..' I'm surprised they are taking this in a entirely different approach..but maybe it's because they now know that I'm handicapped maybe that's why they are being considerate towards me'

Tommy came back into the Living Room looking at Kim who was in her own little world..' What are you thinking Beautiful'

Kim turned her heads towards Tommy.." Oh..I didn't notice you there."

" I bet..what were you thinking so hard about Kim." Tommy inquired as he sat down next to her

" Honestly..I pictured this meeting with your parents to be more different then what happened awhile ago..that maybe you and your parents are being nice to me because of my handicap."

Leslie and Frank walked back into the Living Room and stood in front their son and his girlfriend.." Kimberly..it's not that we've been through what you been put through." Leslie said

" But we're not taking pity on you because your using a wheel chair..the truth is that we were mad when our soon tried to be happy after the letter." Frank continued

" Coming from a women's perspective..love will never fade away..and from what you spoke about earlier..it came down to a decision that was hard to do..because if they did what they did to you..I doubt you wouldn't have no choice but to keep Tommy safe at all costs."

" Exactly..I was destroyed emotionally by that letter..especially after that brother part." Tommy added

" Well I was actually hoping that you would come if I wrote that in there..but apparently I realized that I must've hurted you badly..so I decided to make sure that I was happy..If I couldn't have you no more..then I at least had Samantha to make me happy and Renee to help me along the way."

Before either occupant of the house can say anything else they heard a squeal

" I beat..I beat.." Sam stated as she jumped up and down in front of the house of her grandparents with Renee coming into view bending over letting her hands rest on her kneecaps trying to catch her breath. Sam turned around and glanced at her surroundings then smiled brightly as she ranned up to the window trying to look through it then she went over to the door and rung the bell as Renee joined her

Tommy got up and went over to the door and opened it then he tried to keep his balance as Samantha launched herself at him.." Hey Daddy."

" Hey Firecracker." Tommy said as he stepped back and allowed Renee to enter and close the door behind her

" Yes..she..is." Renee panted as she went over to Tommy's Parents.." Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Oliver..we meet again."

" Yes we do..and might I add..perfect timing earlier." Leslie commented as she gave Renee a Hug followed by Mr. Oliver

" Are you thirsty Renee." Frank asked

" Yes Sir..may I have a glass of water please." Renee answered

" Alright..I'll be right back." Frank implied then turned around and walked back into the Kitchen

Sam squirmed down off her father and went over to her mother.." How are you feeling Mommy?"

" I'm feeling good..did you have fun at the park."

" Yes Ma'am..the park up here is so much better then the one down in Florida..Uncle Zack pushed me on the swings then after that I was all over the equipment having fun."

Leslie smiled at her granddaughter then she locked eyes with her son who also had a wide smile on his face while watching his daughter tell Kim about her time at the park

Frank came back into the Living Room with a glass of Ice Cold Water and handed it to Renee." Here You Go."

" Thank you so much Mr. Oliver." Renee said as she placed the glass against her mouth and drunk the water

" Mommy.." Sam called out softly

" Yes sweetie what is it."

" I have to use the bathroom."

" Sam..I can take you." Leslie applied

" Okay grandma..but can we hurry up..I've been holding it for way too long..that's why I beat Renee here." Sam says

" You said fair and square munchkin." Renee commented

Sam laughed as she and Mrs. Oliver disappeared up the stairs

" Kim..your girlfriends left before we did.."

Kim shook her head.." Knowing Aisha like I do..I bet that Trini and Tanya have joined her shopping bandwagon.. I really down like taking handouts."

" They want to help Kim."

" I know..but..you know the whole story."

" Yeah I do..but your here..do you think they'll leave you alone now."

" No..but I don't want to snap at them."

" I'll give them a warning a head of time." Renee implied

" Thanks..did any more calls come."

" Nope..and soemthing about that..doesn't feel right at all.."

" They're planning..but I'm not letting them think that my guard is down..we have to let them think we're playing right into their hands."

" But little do they know..they are gonna get theirs handed to them." Renee added

" Your house is pretty grandma." Sam complimented as the two of them came back down stairs

Kim arched her eyebrow and Renee looked at her quizzically.." What were you up to Missy."

" I did have to go to the bathroom..but then I went into Daddy's old room."

" And what did you do in my room."

" I just looked around and sat on the bed.. I was wondering if I could stay here tonight.."

" Are you sure it's okay." Kim asked

" Yeah..we get to know a little bit more about her."

" And the same bedtime goes for me just like at mommy's house which is 8:30." Sam inputs

" Make it 9:15 for tonight..deal." Kim stated

" Deal..but I have to get me some clothes and my nightgown."

" I'll get that..I'll be back in a half hour."

" Hey..you can use my jeep." Tommy suggested

" Thanks..I'll be back in twenty minutes then..anything else you would want Sam."

" My white Teddy bear..and my pink headband to go with my outfit for tomorrow."

" Alright..I'll be right back." Renee said then she finished off her water then left out the house

" Can I stay in your room daddy." Sam asked

" I don't see why not."

Sam went over to her father and hugged him around his legs only to be picked up bringing her to eye level.." I promise I won't mess with anything in your room."

Tommy shook his head.." Don't worry princess.."

" Daddy..about Earlier inside the church.I really wanted to kick them..I just hope that someday another wedding will take place..but only it'll be the wedding between you and mommy."

" We're not in any kind of rush Sam." Kim commented

" Daddy..what did you see in that girl."

Tommy looked at Kim for help but only let her head.." At the time Daddy wanted to companionship with her.."

" A relationship with her..does that mean you kissed her." Sam wondered

" On the cheek and forehead sometimes and I would've kissed her on the lips if the wedding went on futher."

" Sam is very smart and persistent Kimberly." Leslie whispered

" That she is..she was a very alert baby.." Kim commented

" Daddy..Mommy always shared everything about you when I asked or the times when I looked a little lost..she told me that you helped her when she needed it, that you were nice to her buying that fairytale book for her back in high school, and the times when she needed advice from all of her friends and you..but she also told me that sometimes the perfect life always has it's ups and down..I just want to know if the right thing I did today was bad."

" Well sweetie..I was lied to..I wanted an honest answer from both your mom and Kat..I understood why your mom did..but Katherine deliberately went behind my back and sent an invitation to your mom just to have her witness me and her tie the knot her excuse was pathetic..lies doesn't always stay hidden they all have a way to coming out."

" I don't lie..I just wanted to do the right thing..and that was to get her back for sending the invitation to my mother..she thought that my mother would show up and smile and be happy..I saw my mother's face the day the mail came..and when she saw it mixed up in with the other mail she backed the wheelchair up next to the trashcan and slid it down underneath the trash and I took it out but left the envelope in there and then from there all of you can figure out what happened next."

_knock, knock_

Frank went over to the door.." Who is it."

" It's me Mr. Oliver." Renee informed

Frank opened the door wide enough so that Renee could entering carrying a Sam's little pink Barbie suitcase with her favorite blanket draped across the top her pillow tucked underneath her arm and the white bear in the other hand.." She doesn't travel light does she." Frank asked as he closed the door and locked it

" No Sir Mr. Oliver..She's a mommy's girl."

" Yes I am.." Sam stated proudly

Kim smiled at her daughter.." Come here sweetie."

Tommy placed their daughter on the floor and watched as went over to Kim

" I hope you have fun with your grandmother and grandfather..don't do anything that you don't do when your at home."

" Okay..I promise I won't splash grandma and grandpa like I normally do..but can I have a snack before I go to bed."

" What kind of snack."

" Oatmeal Raisin cookies and a glass of milk..and yes you can if you be good." Kim replied

" The cookies are in the front of the bag." Renee injected

" We'll see you tomorrow around 3 o'clock."

" Alright Mommy."

Renee bent down to the same size as her niece.." I want you to have fun..and don't worry about anything okay."

" I will Aunt Renee..just watch out for my mother."

" You know I will Sam."

Kim pulled herself back into the comfort of the wheelchair then placed the dark green blanket around her legs and feet then leaned back against the back of the wheelchair and sighed as she manuevered the chair away from the sofa.." Thanks..."

" No thank you..we'll take good care of her." Leslie said Frank nodded

Sam hugged her mother around the neck and gave her kiss on the cheek then she did the same to Renee then stood back with her grandparents watching Renee helping her mother out the door

" See you tomorrow mom and dad." Tommy stated as be kissed his mother on the cheek and smiled at his father then bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead.." See you tomorrow angel."

" Alright Daddy...Bye Mommy." Sam added as she waved her little hand in the air

The front door closed and Sam looked up at ther parents.." Do you got any vegetables to eat besides cauliflower."

" We got carrots, string beans, and potatoes..what would you like."

" String Beans and Potatoes with Beef..if that's what I'm smelling."

" Yes we're having Roast Beef with gravy..how does that sound."

Sam's stomach grumbled as she smiled up her grandparents shyly

" I think that means she agrees." Frank applied as he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen with Leslie beside him

_**Outside the Oliver House**_

" Where do you girls want to go." Tommy asked

" Our House." Kim replied

Tommy walked over to his jeep then opened the door Renee stood by the wheelchair as Tommy came back over and picked Kim up out of the chair and over to the passenger side and carefully set her in the seat while Renee folded up the wheelchair and placed it in the back then got in the backseat while Tommy got in the driver's seat started the engine and set the car in the gear and backed out of the driveway and onto the the street then placed the gear into "D" mode and drove to Kim and Renee's house..

_**The End of Chapter 7**_

_**Please drop a review for this chapter!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
